Barney's Imaginary Vacation! (1998) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Imaginary Vacation! is a Custom Season 4 Barney Special that aired on ABC on July 9, 1998. Then it was released on VHS in September 4, 1998. On April 4, 2012, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to Imagination City to go some real places. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Emily *Danny *Stephen *Chip *Keesha *Hannah *Carlos *Jeff *Juan *Kristen *Julie *Kim *Maria *Robert *David Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Great Day #Just Imagine #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Transportation Song (Tune to: It's Halloween Night Tonight) #Imagination City #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Sing A Song Of People #When I Walk Across The Street #Riding In A Car #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #The Wheels On The Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Clean Up #The Ants Go Marching #The Noble Duke of York #Castles So High #Sally The Camel #The Library #Hurry, Hurry, Drive The Firetruck! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Aiken Drum #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Blow The Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean; A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea; & Sailing, Sailing (Reprise)) #It's Good To Be Home #Imagine A Place (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The Custom 1998-1999 Barney costume is used (MIX of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 5) are added. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!" *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "My Party with Barney". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll from "Barney's Halloween Party" is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 4 Barney Says segment is used, and the Barney & Friends Season 4-6 end credit music is used. *My Party with Barney's I Love You has Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's Season 3 voice and the same kids vocals from Good Day, Good Night (high-pitched). *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from *Before "It's a Great Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When the kids say "Barney!" (after he came to life), the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Fun & Games", "Up We Go!", "Safety First!" and "It's Time for Counting!". *After "Just Imagine", first, Carlos arrives on his soccer clothes and greets Barney and the kids. Then, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *When Barney says "beep! beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip is taken from "Are We There Yet?". *This home video took place in May 23, 1998. *The same Emily voice was also heard in "Safety First". Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4